Llegaste por Mí
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Kagome se encuentra rodeada de oscuridad y comienza a perder la razón y la fe... ¿Se rendirá a la oscuridad? ¿Y que sucede con Inuyasha no llega? Basado en el final... Espero que les guste...One-shot el primero que hago Enjoy


**Llegaste por mí**

_Everybody needs inspiration._

(Todo el mundo necesita inspiración)

_Everybody needs a song_

(Todo el mundo necesita una canción)

_Beautiful melody, when the nights so long_

(Una hermosa melodía, Cuando la noche es demasiado larga)

:.

Kagome se encontraba profundamente aterrada, estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad y desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada para salir de allí, solo esperar… pero en su desesperación ya no sabía que era lo que tenía que esperar. Estaba quebrada, su alma ya no resistiría más y se rendiría ante esa terrible y desoladora oscuridad. Posiblemente perdería la poca razón que le quedaba frente al terror que sentía, estaba completamente sola, nadie la podía escuchar y solo veía fantasmas y demonios que la acechaban y lamentablemente ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlos, estaba perdida…

Solo sabía en esos momentos que debía esperar y resistir aunque sea un poco más, que de alguna manera ocurriría el milagro y alguien vendría por ella…como siempre había ocurrido… pero ¿quién era ese alguien? Por más que buscara en su torturada mente no lograba distinguir a esa persona que siempre la había cuidado y protegido de todas las formas posibles… ¿Por qué ahora no estaba con ella? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola y casi sin fe ni esperanza? ¿Dónde estaba él?

Sufriendo en la oscuridad fue perdiendo cada vez más rápido sus sentidos, ya no podría un minuto más… su fortaleza había llegado a su fin… _'Adiós' _murmuró.

-¡Kagome!- Escuchó de repente, era de seguro un truco muy cruel de su imaginación, su nombre se escuchaba muy lejano en la oscuridad. Quiso llorar, pero ya no tenía más lágrimas para ello.

:.

_Cause there is no guarantee_

(No hay ninguna garantía)

_That this life is easy _

(Que la vida sea fácil)

_When my world is falling apart,_

(Cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos)

_When there is no light to break up the dark_

(Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad)

_That's when I look at you_

(Ahí es cuando te miro)

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

(Cuando las olas estén inundando la costa)

_can't find my way home anymore_

(Y ya no pueda encontrar el camino a casa)

_That's when I look at you_

(Ahí es cuando te miro)

:.

- ¡Kagome!- Escuchó nuevamente, más claro. Levantó la cabeza y trató de enfocar su vista para tratar de ver algo, pero era inútil, estaba rodeada un tétrico y triste paisaje negro.

-¿Quién…?- Su voz no parecía salir… sus palabras quedaban atrapadas en su garganta. Intentó hablar de nuevo, con la renovada esperanza de que esta vez alguien escuchara sus súplicas y la sacara de ese terrible lugar de una vez y para siempre. -¿Alguien me escucha? Por favor -

Nadie respondió, su voz era a penas un murmullo y casi ni ella se oía, pero en su desesperación pensaba que estaba gritando.

-¡Kagome! Espera por mí, no hagas ninguna tontería, confía en mí-. Rogaba esa voz, pero ella no veía. Quería creer pero seguramente era una ilusión como todas esas que ya había vivido una y otra vez sin saber por cuanto tiempo, el tiempo en la oscuridad en la que vivía estaba detenido.

Repentinamente, sintió como esos demonios y fantasmas se alejan poco a poco y los que no se alejaban eran despedazados por una luz dorada que lastimaba sus ojos.

Fue allí cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que hizo que más lágrimas, que no sabía que le quedaban, brotaran de sus ojos.

- ¡Kagome, por fin te encontré!- Dijo esa voz, que era dulce y ronca y que ya había escuchado antes… esa era la voz de una persona muy querida.

- Llegaste por mí-. Sollozó abrazando a esa persona. Se sentía muy feliz y con solo tenerlo a su lado… sí, junto a él sabía que estaba a salvo…junto a su adorado…- Inu… yasha…. ¡INUYASHA!-

- Está bien ahora… prometo sacarte de aquí-. Dijo sin soltarla y abrazándola más fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello.

:.

_  
__When I look at you_

(Cuando te miro)

_I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

(Veo perdón, veo la verdad)

_You love me for who I am like the stars_

(me amas por quién soy)

_Hold the moon_

(como las estrellas sujetan la luna)

_Right there where they belong and I know_

(exactamente allí donde tienen que estar)

_I'm not alone _

(Se que no estoy sola)

:.

- Lo siento Inuyasha… yo… yo ya no podía más, no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante-. Explicó desesperada llorando. Lentamente al estar junto él las memorias y su razón junto con sus sentidos estaban regresando.

- No llores, por favor no lo hagas… todo estará bien, confía en mí-.

Inuyasha la comprendía, no la culpaba por su falta de fe y por haberlo olvidado. Dios, como lo había extrañado, como había sufrido y llorado por su presencia. Al fin estaba con ella y ahora todo estaría bien… confiaba plenamente en Inuyasha, nunca le había fallado y esto lo probaba, fue a buscarla a la oscuridad para salvarla. Aunque Inuyasha la perdonara se preguntaba si alguna vez ella misma se perdonaría por haber olvidado al amor de su vida.

:.

_When my world is falling apart,_

(Cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos)

_When there is no light to break up the dark_

(Cuando no hay luz Para acabar con la oscuridad)

_That's when I look at you_

(Ahí es cuando te miro)

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

(Cuando las olas estén inundando la costa)_  
__can't find my way home anymore_

(Y ya no pueda encontrar el camino a casa)_  
__That's when I look at you_

(Ahí es cuando te miro)

:.

Ambos estaban abrazados y disfrutando el tan ansiado momento, pero no podían quedarse ahí por siempre, Inuyasha había ido a rescatarla y a llevarla hacia la luz, de ninguna manera dejaría que su adorada miko quedara un minuto más en ese horrendo lugar.

Ante la decisión de Inuyasha un fuerte resplandor rosado iluminó el lugar, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos, en especial Kagome que no veía luz desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Del resplandor rosado al poco tiempo de encenderse la voz dulce de una mujer habló.

- Al fin has llegado Inuyasha, es gracias a ti que el alma de Kagome se ha salvado. Es hora de que se marchen de aquí… solo tienen que pedirme el deseo y saldrán con bien-

Kagome ya recuperada de la vista, levantó la mirada y vio asombrada a la ahora rosada perla atravesada por una flecha esperando por el deseo.

- No, espera un momento, saldremos de aquí, no necesitas pedir ningún deseo a esa maldita perla-. Rugió furioso Inuyasha que no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kagome por nada del mundo.

- Descuida Inuyasha… una vez mi abuelo me dijo '_la shikon no tama desapareció de este mundo cuando se pidió el deseo correcto' _y eso es lo que debemos hacer, pediremos el deseo correcto y saldremos de aquí, ahora que estás a mi lado ya no le temo a nada Inuyasha-.

- Confío en ti Kagome-.

- Shikon no tama te diré mi deseo… ¡Desaparece!-

Luego del deseo de Kagome, la oscuridad desapareció dejando a ambos en un limbo de luces violetas y azules que al pasar los segundos se convirtió en el pozo devora huesos, pero ya no estaban en la era Sengoku, ahora se encontraban en la pagoda del templo Higurashi frente a la familia de Kagome que al verla corrieron a su abrazo. Kagome estaba muy consternada como para alejarse de ellos, tanto como a Inuyasha los había echado mucho de menos.

Inuyasha estuvo suspendido en el pozo observó la escena conteniendo las lágrimas, no podía separar a Kagome de su familia… debía dejarla partir…

- Inuyasha…-. Pero al darse vuelta para abrazarlo el pozo devora huesos lo regresaba al Sengoku, y ambos quedaron con sus brazos estirados pero sin llegar a tocarse. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su amado Inuyasha.

:.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

(Cuando las olas estén inundando la costa)_  
__can't find my way home anymore_

(Y ya no pueda encontrar el camino a casa)_  
__That's when I look at you_

(Ahí es cuando te miro)

:.

Su recuerdo, pasado los tres años en que lo había visto por última vez era lo que la mantenían con vida y esperanzada. Después de haber perdido la fe en él aquella vez en la oscuridad no iba hacerlo de nuevo, sabía que de alguna vez se encontraría con él, esta vez no perdía las esperanzas. Ya había terminado el instituto, no tenía nada más que hacer allí, lo extrañaba con todo su ser y no podría vivir un solo día más sin verlo. Así que ese día tomo una decisión, no sabía si podría lograrlo pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Un mañana al levantarse y haber soñado con Inuyasha, como lo hacía desde la última vez que se vieron, decidió hablar con su pequeña familia, sabía que era una decisión muy difícil y dolorosa, pero no podía permanecer allí ni un minuto más y la verdad le dolía pensar y sentirse así, ellos eran su familia pero sabía que moriría de tristeza si no se reunía pronto con el hany_ō __dueño de su corazón. _

_Ya se había aseado y estaba lista para hablar con su familia; la estaban esperando para desayunar. Se sentó junto a los demás y aunque tardó unos momentos en empezar a hablar su familia estaba atenta a ella._

_-__ Mamá, abuelo, Sota… yo-. _

_- Kagome, te extrañaremos… pero ve y se feliz con Inuyasha-. Le dijo su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos imposibles de quitar, después de todo su bebé se iba a ir y no volvería._

_-Mamá… yo ¿cómo sabes?-. _

_- Una madre siempre sabe, y contigo solo era cuestión de tiempo. Kagome, quiero que esa melancolía desaparezca de tus hermosos ojos, quiero que vuelvan a brillar-._

_- No tienes que preocuparte hermana, ve con el hermano perro y sé feliz todos queremos que lo seas ¿es que acaso no lo sabes?- Sota estaba tratando de ser fuerte, pero no pudo evitar que unas traviesas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojitos._

_- Sota… gracias. Abuelo… los quiero, los adoro con todo mi corazón, pero… debo hacerlo, o por lo menos intentarlo… amo demasiado a Inuyasha-._

_- Te entendemos Kagome, solo no te olvides de nosotros ¿si?- Su abuelo era el que menos quería que se fuera pero la amaba tanto que deseaba que sea feliz y entendía que su felicidad siempre estuvo al lado de Inuyasha._

_- ¡Jamás podría hacer eso con ustedes! ¡Siempre estarán en mi corazón, por siempre!-_

_Fueron unos minutos muy emotivos felices y tristes, pero ya no había marcha atrás, en momentos partiría (o al menos intentaría regresar) al Sengoku en donde su otra familia la esperaba._

_No quería que su familia la acompañara a la pagoda, eso la haría sentirse más triste pero los entendía, una vez que cruzara el portal del tiempo, jamás volvería al futuro._

_-__ Es hora…-. Comentó inquieta, su madre estaba conteniendo las lágrimas al igual que Sota pero su abuelo era otra cosa, el anciano estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. _

_- Mucha suerte Kagome, se muy feliz y ten muchos niños-. Kagome se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. _

_Ahora venía lo más complicado para todos. Kagome debía concentrarse y poner toda su energía en el pozo para lograr un imposible; debía orar como nunca lo había hecho. _

_- Por favor pozo devora-huesos te suplico, abre el portal del tiempo una vez más para poder regresar a él, para poder formar una familia con Inuyasha, te lo suplico…-._

_El pozo comenzó a brillar con sus luces violetas y azules a los pocos segundos que Kagome se lo pidió pero al mismo tiempo, en un parpadeo las luces desaparecieron y el alma de Kagome se le cayó a los pies. _

_- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué hice mal?- Sollozó desesperada. Su madre le puso una mano al hombro y se asomó al borde del pozo y se sorprendió de ver el cielo en el fondo del mismo._

_- Kagome… mira hacia abajo-. _

_Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron sin poder creerlo, volvería y esta vez para quedarse…._

_- Mamá, Sota, Abuelo… los extrañaré pero jamás los olvidaré-. Todos le dieron un último y fuerte abrazo y la dejaron ir… después de eso no la volverían a ver._

:.

_  
__You appear just like a dream to me_

(Apareces como un sueño para mí)

_Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

(como los colores de un caleidoscopio que me cubren)

_All I need every breath that I breathe_

(todo lo que necesito en cada aliento que respiro)

_Don't you know you're beautiful?_

(¿No sabes que eres hermoso?)

:.

Kagome había por fin traspasado el portal del tiempo, reconocía el lugar por su belleza y aire puro. Había tardado más de la cuenta en subir por el pozo por la falta de costumbre, estaba muy nerviosa y por eso erraba sus pasos…

Finalmente después de un duro trabajo lo había conseguido, para descansar un momento se había sentado en el borde del pozo y de había tomado unos momentos para observar el lugar, en esos tres años el bosque no había cambiado casi nada, solo había más árboles y muchas flores, las más lindas que pudiera recordar. Terminó de escanear el lugar y se disponía a ir a la aldea a buscar el paradero de Inuyasha solo que al girarse no esperó encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados mirarla fijamente como si no creyeran que ella estaba allí. El corazón de Kagome se aceleró y palpitaba tan dolorosamente que pensaba que se saldría de su pecho, sus pulmones comenzaban a pedirle oxígeno porque aparentemente había dejado de respirar con solo verlo. Estaba imponente y más hermoso que nunca, kagome no podría creer que estaba allí frente a ella…

- Kagome-. Dijo con su voz llena de sentimiento y emoción.

- Inuyasha…de nuevo viniste por mí-.

- Sabes que siempre lo haré…-

- Te extrañé demasiado Inuyasha… sentía que si no te veía pronto yo…- Pero antes de que terminara la frase el ojidorado la detuvo con un apasionado y ansiado beso, un beso de esos que te quitan el aliento y te hacen temblar. Kagome comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez era de pura felicidad, jamás espero un recibimiento tan perfecto, a decir verdad, no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto y eso la hacía infinitamente feliz.

- Te amo kagome, debí habértelo dicho mucho antes, no sabes como me arrepiento-.

- Ahora me lo podrás decir por siempre… porque estaré aquí siempre contigo-. Inuyasha la abrazó con mucha fuerza como si temiera que si la soltara desaparecería.

- Pero tu familia…-

- Mi familia eres tú Inuyasha… si es lo que deseas-.

- Por su puesto que si tonta…. Eres todo lo que siempre soñé kagome-.

- Te amo inuyasha…-.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por mucho tiempo hasta que Inuyasha supo que ya no se iría y luego se dirigieron hacia la aldea en donde su nueva vida comenzaría… tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, ahora todo estaba en su lugar… ambos estaban juntos y serían felices para siempre….

:.

_You appear just like a dream to me._

_(_Apareces como un sueño para mí)

…**Fin…**

:.

¡Hola! Espero que les guste mi primer one-shot, lo hice porque estoy un poco depre… ya saben solo queda un solo capítulo de Inuyasha kanketsu hen y bueno… quise hacer esto… ^^

Me inspiré en la canción de Miley Cyrus 'When I look at you'… me enamoré de esa canción y me pareció genial para el fic… ¡Ustedes juzguen!

Si les gusta dejen sus comentarios de verdad me gustaría saber que opinan de este pequeño fic que escribí con mucho cariño.

¡Muchos besos y muchas gracias por leer!

Sele

¡Nos leemos pronto! ^^


End file.
